vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Roy (Fire Emblem)
Summary Roy (ロイ Roi), is the protagonist of Fire Emblem: Binding Blade and the son of Eliwood (Fire Emblem), the main character of Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. Roy's mother could be either Ninian, Lyndis, Fiora, or another unmentioned woman, depending on who Eliwood gained supports with in Rekka no Ken or if he had any supports at all. Roy is also given access to the Sword of Seals, one of the most powerful weapons in Binding Blade and perhaps the entire series. He is stated in the Hasha no Tsurugi manga to be 15 years old. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A With Swords | Likely High 6-A at the end of the game with the Sword of Seals Name: Roy Pherae Origin: '''Fire Emblem '''Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Prince of Pherae, Human (he is half human and half dragon in the novels because Ninian aka a manakete is his mother) (In the games, Roy's mother could be either Ninian, Lyndis, Fiora, or another unmentioned woman) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mastery of swordsmanship, Skilled Tactician, multiple techniques with the Sword of Seals. Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Fought the Fire Manaketes before he got the Sword of Seals, which are comparable to Fire Dragon) | Likely Multi-Continent level with the Sword of Seals (shook the entire continent of Elibe) Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to Eliwood, who was able to defeat the Fire Dragon with the help of Lyndis and Hector) | Massively Hypersonic+ to Relativistic+ (Able to dodge aureola, which is described as a ray of light.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class GJ | Class YJ Durability: Multi-City Block level (Fought against the Dark Dragons, who are comparable to Fire Dragon before he got the Sword of Seals.) | Multi-Continent level (Can tank many hits from Ideen who is comparable to Zephiel and The Sword of Seals) Stamina: Very High (Can fight large groups of enemies without tiring. Strong willed.) Range: Extended melee range with most swords. Several dozen meters with the Sword of Seals (A legendary sword able to launch flame attacks with the same range as archers in game). Standard Equipment: Standard Pherean armor, various swords but primarily his Sword of Seals. Intelligence: Above Average (He is a talented Tactician and leader, lead the Pherean army on the war against Bern) Weaknesses: Naive Feats: Defeated King Zephiel and Dark Dragon Ideen, The Sword of Seals shook the continent Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Counter:' Roy positions his blade defensively, then counters back with a flame swipe after the opponent attempts to hit him. *'Flare Blade:' Roy charges his blade, then brings it down, creates a massive explosion that deals collateral damage to anyone it hits. Roy also takes recoil damage. *'Armsthrift:' Based on the wielders luck, Armsthrift may prevent a weapon from wearing away. In Roy's case, he has a 60% chance of Armsthrift activating. *'Patience:' When entering a battle, Patience will increase Roy's odds of evading an attack by 10%. *'Sol:' Allows Roy to heal. He heals exactly half of the damage he did. He has a 25% chance of activating it. *'Axebreaker:' If the opponent wields an axe, Roy has a 50% boost in hit rate and evasion. *'Aegis:' Halves the damage that any magic, arrows, or dragon breath would deal in half. Roy has 25% chance of activating it. Key: Base Roy | Master Lord Roy (With the Sword of Seals) Note: Skills are taken from his official skill list in Fire Emblem: Awakening as a Spotpass unit. Others Notable Victories: Lucina (Fire Emblem Awakening) Lucina Profile (This was Future Past Lucina) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Fire Emblem Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Lords Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Royalty Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Armored Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Royal Characters